Shadows' Fanon
This is the official page for Shadows' Fanon. This page will include short bio descriptions for her OCs and also information on Parents who will not get their own pages. Characters Demigods Greek Eliane de Sonnance Eliane de Sonnance is a Greek Demigod. She is the daughter of Eris and a mortal man, most likely. Eliane wears darker clothing, and most people don't see her as approachable, although she has no qualms about approaching others. She is even known for 'sleeping around' it isn't known if money is involved, although it is rare if she stays with someone for a few nights. She attends The Mythics Institute at the Grecian Campus. : She is co-owned by Shadows and London '' Rheya Huntress : ''This OC is an Ever After High and Monster High crossover. Rheya Huntress a Greek Demigod. She is the daughter of Apollo and a Mortal Woman and the twin sister of Chloe Huntress. Orphaned at a young age, Rheya and her twin sister were left to fend for themselves before being found and adopted by Artemis, who unknown to them was their aunt. Rheya currently attends Ever After High's Mythology Program as the successor of Artemis' myths. Chloe Huntress Chloe Huntress a Greek Demigod. She is the daughter of Apollo and a Mortal Woman and the twin sister of Rheya Huntress. Orphaned at a young age, Chloe and her twin sister were left to fend for themselves before being found and adopted by Artemis, who unknown to them was their aunt. Chloe attends Olympus Academy. Elementals Aaralyn-Goldstone family The Aaralyn-Quartz family is a family of Crystal and Music Elementals. Onyx Goldstone Onyx Goldstone '(''original name unknown) is a Japanese Crystal Elemental. He is the husband of Cali Aaralyn and father of Piper Aaralyn-Akiko. He is a member of the Board of Education for Flaunt High School. Quartz was originally born in Tokoyo but later moved to Greece for unknown reasons. There he met Cali Aaralyn and eventually date and married. Cali Aaralyn '''Cali Aaralyn-Goldstone is a Greek Music Elemental. She is the wife of Onyx Goldstone, mother of Piper Aaralyn-Goldstone. She is the founder and the CEO and founder of Aarlyn Records. Piper Aaralyn-Goldstone Piper Aaralyn-Goldstone is a Hybrid Elemental, daughter of a Music and Crystal Elemental. She is the daughter of Onyx Goldstone and Cali Aaralyn-Goldstone and attends Flaunt High School. Blakely-Azhar family The Blakely-Azhar family is a joined family of Shadow and Light Elementals. Zia Blakely-Azhar Zia Blakely-Azhar is a Hybrid Elemental, daughter of the Shadow and Light Elementals and the younger sister of Garnett Blakely-Azhar. She currently attends Monster High. Garnett Blakely-Azhar Garnett Blakely-Azhar is a Hybrid Elemental, son of the Shadow and Light Elementals and the older brother of Zia Blakely-Azhar. He currently attends Monster University. Draven Blakely Ciara Azhar Duncan Blakely Lucinda Blakely Lucinda Blakely is a British Shadow Elemental and head of the Blakely Clan. She is the wife of the late Duncan Blakely and mother of Draven and Melany Blakely. Through her son, she is the grandmother of Garnett and Zia. While she and her family continue to travel, Melany remains in New Salem with Garnett and Zia to let them attend school. Lucinda is honestly unsure about the idea of her grandchildren attending public school and would rather them be with the family. But, she loves her grandchildren and wants them to be happy. A Shadow Elemental, Lucinda has the power to control the element of darkness and also shadow energy. As head of the Blakely Clan, she is extremely powerful, but due to age, her power has gone down. Melany Blakely Snowfrost family The Snowfrost family are Ice Elementals. Crispin Snowfrost Crispin "Cris" Snowfrost is a Siferian Ice Elemental and member of the Royal Council. He is the husband Oakley Snowfrost, father of Wren, Robin, Ivy, and Nieve Snowfrost and the grandfather of Juniper and Casper Winter. As his children, he is a skilled user in ice manipulation and when not helping the councils, is helping Casper understand his ice powers. Oakley Snowfrost Oakley Snowfrost is a Siferian Ice Elemental. She is the wife of Crispin Snowfrost, mother of Wren, Robin, Ivy, and Nieve Snowfrost, grandmother of Juniper and Casper. Despite being an Ice Elemental, Oakley, however, she does not have any abilities. She was born without them for some odd reason, but she doesn't let it get to her. Robin Snowfrost General Robin Snowfrost is a Siferian Ice Elemental and member of the Royal Guard. He is the second son of Crispin and Oakley Snowfrost, younger brother of Wren Winter and older brother of Ivy and Nieve Snowfrost. He is also the Uncle of Juniper and Casper and is the personal guard of the former. Ivy Snowfrost Nieve Snowfrost Winter family The Winter family are Ice Elementals. Juniper Winter Princess Juniper Winter is a Siferian Ice Elemental. She is the daughter of King Wren and Queen Aspen of Siferia, which makes her a princess and the future Queen. She is attending Monster High in hopes to have a normal high school life. But, she'll have to wait and see how that is. Wren Winter King Wren Winter (née Snowfrost) is a Siferian Ice Elemental and King Consort of Siferia. He is the husband of Crown Queen Aspen, father of Juniper and Casper, and the son-in-law of Jasper and Alba Winter. He is also the oldest son of Crispin and Oakley Snowfrost and the older brother of Robin, Ivy, and Nieve Snowfrost. Unlike some past royals, Wren married into the Winter royal family and took Aspen's name. As an Ice Elemental, Wren has the power over ice able to do many things. However, as a normal Ice Elemental, his power is not as strong as Aspen. He does, however, have the rare ability to control and create ice-related weather phenomena, though he doesn't openly reveal this ability. Another rare ability Wren possesses is the ability to control already formed ice, but it's a lot harder for him to control as Ice Elementals call "wild ice". Aspen Winter Regnant Queen Aspen Winter is a Siferian/Siberian Ice Elemental and Regnant Queen of Siferia/Siberia. She is the daughter of Dowager Queen Alba Winter and late former King Jasper Winter, wife of Wren Winter, mother of Juniper and Casper, and the daughter-in-law of Crispin and Oakley Snowfrost. As Regnant Queen, Aspen has also inherited her late father's Ice Staff, which she is well versed in using in both combat and not. The staff is usually used as a way to show her rulership but also a way for her to channel her powers. As an Ice Elemental, Aspen has the power over ice and is capable of doing many things. However, as a Royal Elemental, she is slightly more powerful than an average Elemental, like Wren, and is also able to manipulate cold energy. She also is able to create Blizzards, but not as a massive power as Wren can. Casper Winter Jasper Winter Alba Winter Humans Catina Devin Catina Devin is a Russian human. She is the former lover of vampire Ciprian Dumitrescu and thus the mother of Miriana Dumitrescu. Catina passed away giving birth to Miriana, leaving Ciprian to raise his daughter alone. Hybrids Human/Vampire Miriana Dumitrescu Miriana Dumitrescu' is a Romanian Vampire/Human hybrid and the Headmistress of Cunoştinţe Academy. Valkyrie/Vampire Siri Sørensen Siri Sørensen is a Norwegian Valkyrie/Vampire attending Cunoştinţe Academy. Unlike the other girls, she doesn't care about fashion or anything like the other girls. She's very much into sports and happens to be the Soccer team and Tennis team captain. She gets along with Andrei Vasile and Alessio Nikolay, who consider her a sister. Unlike her friends, she does not transfer to Monster High and says at her school. But, she does visit Andrei and Alessio. Valkyries Sørensen family Astra Sørensen Astra Sørensen '(née ''Henderson) is a Norwegian Valkyrie, a woman known in Myths in "Choosing the Slain", picking warriors that are set to die. She is the wife of Norwegian Vampire Birger Sørensen and the mother of Valkyrie/Vampire hybrid, Siri. Vampires (Yes, I have so many Vampire OCs. Families are listed alphabetically but not the members) Beauchêne family The Beauchêne family is a high working-class family originally from Scaris, now residing in New Salem. Clarity Beauchêne '''Clarity Beauchêne '''a French Vampire. She is the daughter of Rémy and Méline Beauchêne and the older sister to triplets, Léo, Mathis, and Théo. Born in Scaris, Clarity attended the local monster only high school but later transferred to Monster High for unknown reasons. She is also dating Andrei Vasile. Rémy Beauchêne '''Rémy Beauchêne is a French Vampire and the head of the Beauchêne family. He is the husband of Méline and the father of Clarity, Léo, Mathis, and Théo. He works with the French Royal Family which leaves him away from home and working long hours. He tries his best to return home for his children, but no matter what, he is a kind and caring father. Since Clarity's incident with her ex, he is very protective of her. Méline Beauchêne Méline Beauchêne '''(''née'' Delacroix') is a French vampire. She is the wife of Rémy Beauchêne, younger sister of Antoine "Tony" Delacroix, and mother of Clarity, Léo, Mathis, and Théo. Méline is a fashion designer and the owner and creator of the ''Beau Fashion Line. She often works from home so she is with her kids as much as she can. Léo Beauchêne Léo Beauchêne is a French vampire. He is the oldest son of Rémy and Méline Beauchêne, younger brother of Clarity and older brother of Mathis and Théo. Mathis Beauchêne Mathis Beauchêne is a French Vampire. He is the middle son of Rémy and Méline Beauchêne, younger brother of Clarity and Léo and older brother of Théo. Théo Beauchêne Théo Beauchêne is a French Vampire. He is the youngest son and child of Rémy and Méline Beauchêne and younger brother of Clarity, Léo, and Mathis. He is also the closest to Clarity. Delacroix family The Delacroix family is a part of the Beauchêne family, through the marriage of Rémy Beauchêne and Méline Delacroix. Antoine Delacroix Antoine "Tony" Delacroix is a French vampire. He is the older brother of Méline Beauchêne, brother-in-law of Rémy Beauchêne, and uncle of Clarity, Léo, Mathis, and Théo. Like his niece and sister, Tony possess the magical ability of the Delacroix line. He is currently away traveling trying to learn more about his family's line, but regularly sends postcards to his family letting them know of his travels and everything he's learned. Dumitrescu family Ciprian Dumitrescu Ciprian Dumitrescu is a Romanian Vampire. He is the father vampire-human hybrid Miriana Dumitrescu and the former lover of Catina Dumitrescu. Miriana Dumitrescu Miriana Dumitrescu, commonly known as Miri, is a Romanian Human/Vampire hybrid. She is the daughter of vampire Cirpian Dumitrescu and human Catina Dumitrescu and the Headmistress of Cunoştinţe Academy. Her mother died giving birth to her; Cirpian was too late to change her into a vampire, making him raise his new daughter alone. She is currently dating Alessandro Bianchi. Ivanov family Galina Ivanov Nikolay family Alessio Nikolay Alessio Nikolay is the 1745-year-old son of Russian vampire Anastasia Nikolay and the older brother of Diana Nikolay. Alessio used to attend Cunoştinţe Academy with his best friend Andrei Vasile but now attends Monster High. Anastasia Nikolay Anastasia Nikolay is a Russian vampire and the mother of Alessio and Diana Nikolay. {More Coming Soon} Diana Nikolay Diana Nikolay is the 1200-year-old younger sister of Alessio. {More Coming Soon} Shadowblood family The Shadowblood family is a wealthy and aristocrat family of vampires. They are related to the Heartblood vampire family of New Salem. Aelfric Shadowblood Lord Aelfric Shadowblood is a British Vampire and head of the Shadowblood family. He is the mate/husband of Carmella Shadowblood, father of Arabella Shadowblood, brother-in-law of Dante and Katherine Heartblood, and uncle of Xandria Heartblood. Carmella Shadowblood Lady Carmella Shadowblood (née Delarosa) is a British Vampire. She is the mate/wife of Lord Aelfric Shadowblood, mother of Arabella Shadowblood, older twin sister of Katherine Heartblood (née Delarosa), sister-in-law of Dante Heartblood, and aunt of Xandria Heartblood. Carmella and her sister grew up in the lowest of all classes and had to fight to try to survive. Sørensen family Birger Sørensen Birger Sørensen '(née ''Henderson) is a Norwegian Vampire, and husband of Norwegian Valkyrie Astra Sørensen and the father of Valkyrie/Vampire hybrid, Siri. He is a teacher at Cunoştinţe Academy and teaches Gym and also History. Vasile family Andrei Vasile '''Andrei Vasile is the 1750-year-old son of Romanian vampire Ştefan Vasile and the step-son of Adela Vasile. He is the older adoptive brother of Glorya Vasile. He is a former student of Cunoştinţe Academy but now attends Monster High, while staying with the Beauchêne family. He is also currently dating Clarity Beauchêne. Ştefan Vasile Ştefan Vasile is the father of Andrei Vasile and husband of Adela Vasile. Adela Vasile Adela Vasile '''is the wife of Ştefan Vasile and stepmother of Andrei Vasile. Glorya Vasile '''Glorya Vasile is the adoptive sister of Andrei Vasile and the adoptive daughter of Ştefan and Adela Vasile. {More Coming Soon} Zervas family The Zervas family is a wealthy vampire family that has a company in protective security and also work with Double Agents. They are currently in an arrangement of the eldest son marrying the eldest daughter of the Ivanov family. AJ Zervas Ajax "AJ" Zervas is a Greek vampire. He is the eldest son of Aegeus and Demetria Zervas, older brother of Basil and Cassandra Zervas. He is also the heir of Zervas Corp and is "engaged" with Galina Ivanov, heiress of the Ivanov family's company. Aegeus Zervas Aegus Zervas is a Greek Vampire. He is the CEO of Zervas Corp, husband of Demetria Zervas, and father of Ajax, Basil, and Cassandra Zervas. Basil Zervas Demetria Zervas Cassandra Zervas Basil Zervas is a Greek Vampire and second heir for the Zervas family Company. He is the second son of Aegeus and Zervas and is AJ's younger brother. Other Alessandro Bianchi Alessandro Bianchi '''is an Italian Vampire. He is the Assistant Headmaster of Cunoştinţe Academy and is currently dating Miriana Dumitrescu, the Headmistress. Klara Senefelder '''Klara Senefelder is an Austrian Vampire and a former student of Cunoştinţe Academy. She was Andrei's second girlfriend, who he originally met on vacation in Austria, who later came to Cunoştinţe Academy as a Foreign Exchange student. Klara and Andrei's relationship lasted longer than with Ximena but eventually split when Klara had to return to Austria. Ximena González Ximena González is a Spanish Vampire and is a student at Cunoştinţe Academy. She was Andrei's first girlfriend, having met in their first year. The reason for splitting is unknown. Locations Countries Siferia Generation 1 Siferia is the monster name of the country Siberia. It homes both humans and monsters, with the monsters living on a separate part of the continent. To the humans, there appears to be a force field around their sector keeping them hidden. Siferia is ruled by the Winter Royal Family, Regnant Queen Aspen, and King Wren with Princess Juniper and Prince Casper as the heirs. Generation 2/Reboot Siferia, better known as Siberia, is the home to many monsters, mostly Ice-type Monsters able to withstand the cold, though there are also other monsters. Following the Great Monster Flight, many of the monsters went into hiding, including the Winter Royal Family. Schools Cunoştinţe Academy Cunoştinţe Academy is a private school for vampires stationed in Romania. They will take any vampire that wants to attend. The school is hidden from the Normies to keep the vampire students safe. Connaissance High Connaissance High School is a public high school in Scaris, France. It is Monster High equivalent for the monsters in Scaris. Clarity Beauchêne used to attend before transferring to Monster High. Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Fanon